


silent screams are hurting me

by griffenly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffenly/pseuds/griffenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUT HAS SOMEONE WRITTEN A S2 AU WHERE CLARKE NEVER MAKES IT OUT OF MT WEATHER AND INSTEAD OF BELLAMY GOING IN ON HER ORDERS HE GOES IN TO SAVE HER BUT, IN THE END, THE GAME PLAYS OUT NOT OVERLY DIFFERENT FROM THE FINALE. IN THAT CLARKE IS CHAINED UP WITH THE REST OF THE SKY PEOPLE AND BELLAMY HAS TO WATCH AS OCTAVIA IS NEARLY CAPTURED AND CLARKE IS DRILLED FOR HER BONE MARROW (prompt from ringmybellamy on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent screams are hurting me

“Is that… is that Clarke?” he rasped, and the entire world stopped spinning.   
Bellamy hadn’t seen her in weeks, and to see her alive and breathing and there nearly sent him collapsing to his knees.

Except… except she was being strapped down to a table, and there were choked sobs locked in the base of her throat, and he could see the terror (those Mountain Men couldn’t, because they didn’t know her, but Bellamy did, damn it) trapped behind her eyes. She was fighting relentlessly, even biting at the neck of one of the guards, spitting out the strip of skin like it was something unsavory. 

But then she had her arms and legs pinned down, and she was whimpering, and her mother was sobbing, and Bellamy couldn’t breathe.

“Bellamy,” Monty breathed, pointing to the other screen, and fuck, there was Octavia, with Maya by her side, and they were being descended upon by the Mountain Men from every angle. His sister was a fighter - a warrior - and he could tell she was scoping out potential exit strategies, trying to discern the number of men she could actually take down, and he watched the horror spread across her features upon her realization that it wasn’t going to happen.

“No,” he whispered, as though his voice had disappeared with the Grounders who had left them for dead, with that fucking commander and her soulless eyes, “this can’t be over. This can’t be how it ends.” 

There was a drilling sound.

Clarke screamed.

(It pierced him to his core, that sound. It was like he was being burned alive. It was like his was dying.) 

“Monty, is it ready?” he asked quietly, and the younger boy murmured his assent. 

Stepping forward on quaking legs, Bellamy’s hand enclosed around the lever, and he took a deep breath. 

(Clarke had stopped screaming, and her eyes were staring at the floor, lifeless.)

(The Mountain Men were nearly ready to take Octavia out. So close.)

He pulled it, and the world fell apart. 

Bellamy watched as the Mountain Men and their people crumpled to the ground like scorched paper dolls, gasping for breath. 

He and Monty stood there in silence as they stared at the monitors, at the destruction he had wrought. (I am become death, destroyer of worlds, she had said to him once on a sigh, and suddenly here he was, with so much blood on his hands he doubted it would ever come off.) They watched the last vestiges of life seep out of their bodies, watched as the women and men and children all turned to stone. (They’re just kids, he had told Maya, and she had stared at him as though he had lost his mind. What else did you expect to find here?) 

When they exited the command center, Monty barely able to keep himself upright, they diverged paths: he went towards Jasper, who was holding Maya’s lifeless body in his arms with screams ripping his vocal chords and anguish slumping his shoulders; and Bellamy went towards where the prisoners were held. 

Abby was helping her off the bench when he got there, and he rushed forward, grasping her other arm around his shoulder with a murmured, “Easy there.” When she realized who he was, she stumbled on a sob that sounded like his name and threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him with all of the strength she had left. “I’m here,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m here.”

(He ignored Abby’s pointed stares.)

“B-bellamy,” she stuttered as she pulled away, tears clinging to her lower lashes. She looked fucking wrecked, so utterly exhausted, and he knew she must have been in extraordinary pain.

He wondered how it felt to have radiation leach the life from your body. 

“Bellamy,” she said again, her voice firmer this time. He met her eyes, and he saw that spark still lodged in the corner, that unbreakable hope and determination he had loathed once and loved now. “It had to be done.” 

And as Octavia ran into the room, tugging Raven into a tight hug and a timid joy in her eyes, and with Clarke standing there, a bit battered and bruised but alive in front of him, staring at him as though he had hung the moon and the stars, too, he thought she was right.

It had to be done.


End file.
